Extraordinary
by kaleidoscope666
Summary: Shota Aizawa first met Izuku Midoriya when he was 15, on his first day of high school. But what if they first met even earlier? And what if little Izuku was more than just what meets the eye? Will contain adorableness, cats, ponies (the My Little kind) casual references, puns, dadzawa, dadzashi, erasermic, OP quirks, Harry Potter, the occasional OC, cooking, and probably some angst
1. Shota and Hizashi get Adorabetes!

**A/N: Okay, another fanfiction! This one I've been working myself to the bone to create, and it's gonna be fricking awesome. I will have drawings on my Deviantart, and I might create a mock account on either DA or tumbler for one of the characters later in the story. I will try to get both art and chapters out relatively on-time, but real life is somewhat of a damper on my overworking creative lifestyle.**

**see you at the bottom!**

Text Key

YELLING

_Thoughts_

Emphasis/**Emphasis/Author's Notes/Quirk profiles**

Timeskip/scene change: -•+•§•+•-

-•+•§•+•-

Shota Aizawa, AKA underground pro-hero Eraserhead, was for once just trying to have a normal day. Dressed in black sweatpants and a grey hoodie, with his capture gear/scarf around his neck, was on his way back home after picking up some takeout for dinner. He was walking down the sidewalk, and right as he passed the opening to an alleyway, a small something rocketed out and slammed into his legs. Even though he's a skinny string bean, Shota had some muscle, so he only stumbled a bit, rather than falling over. He knelt, hoping it might be a stray cat he could take home, but his hopes were immediately crushed. Lying on the pavement beside him was a small child. It was a boy, maybe 4 or 5, with fluffy green hair. He wore what appeared to be a school uniform, but wrinkled and covered in dirt. His face and hair were caked in dirt as well, and his hands were scraped up. He had blood coming from his mouth and nose, although it didn't seem to be actively bleeding. He was passed out, most likely from rebounding off Shota's legs. And, most of all, he was…

Absolutely fucking adorable.

Shota sighed and moving the straps of the plastic bag down to his elbow, picked the boy up in both hands. His injuries weren't serious enough for a hospital, and he had a fairly good first aid kit at home. He had to care for any injuries he got during patrol, after all. He started back up for home, albeit this time walking a little bit faster.

-•+•§•+•-

Shota stepped through the door to his house, slamming the door behind him with his foot. Footsteps, and then an angry blond cockatoo burst into the foyer.

"SHOUTA WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG I'M STARV-" he looked slightly taken aback at the sight that greeted him. "Shouta, why do you have a small child?" Shota sighed.

"Hizashi, just clear off the couch and grab the first aid kit, you cockatoo." Hizashi looked rather affronted.

"Fine, fine, and I'm NOT A COCKATOO!" Shota activated his quirk, which theoretically would do nothing, as Hizashi wasn't using his quirk, but with his eyes glowing red and his hair and scarf floating, he cut quite a scary figure. Hizashi quickly shut up and ran into the living room. Shota looked down at the boy in his arms, to see if Hizashi's screaming had woken him up. He seemed to no longer be unconscious from the fall but sleeping. Judging from the faint bags under his eyes, he sure needed it. He heard a variety of noises from the living room and sighed. Hizashi Yamada, AKA pro-hero Present Mic, was his high school best friend and current roommate. Sure, he might be a bit loud and never seemed to run out of energy, but for some reason, they just… clicked. After they got out of UA, they decided to move in together, splitting the cost for a small 2-story house. Between the income from being pro-heroes, their savings, and Hizashi's radio show, they had managed to pay off the house in a little over a year, and still have enough left over for takeout. Neither of them could cook very well, so their diet consisted mostly of various kinds of cheap takeout, instant ramen noodles, and raw vegetables during the warmer months from the Musutafu farmer's market.

A series of loud crashes echoed from the bathroom, and the child stirred in Shota's arms, jerking him out of his thoughts. He walked into the living room, where the couch was now clear, except for a few pillows, and an old sheet lay folded on top. Setting the boy down for a moment, Shota moved the pillows into a nest-like formation and then spread the sheet on top. As filthy as their house was, he didn't want blood stains on the couch. After making sure the kid was comfortable, Shota walked into the bathroom, where Hizashi was throwing stuff out of the cabinet behind the bathroom mirror, looking for the first aid kit.

"WHERE IS IIIIIIIIIT?!" Shota sighed, before grabbing a washcloth and getting it wet.

"Check under the sink, cockatoo." Hizashi threw the cabinet open, and lo and behold, there was a fat white case with a red cross on it, nestled among the pipes. Shota sighed again, before twisting the washcloth, excess water dripping off of it.

Then, with Hizashi close behind, he walked back into the living room.

"Yeesh, the little listener's in bad condition, alright," Hizashi said, getting a better look at the boy. "I wonder how he got so filthy." Shota didn't respond but began to gently scrub the dried blood off the kid's face, carefully avoiding the scabs themselves. He didn't want to get dirt in the wounds. The gentle motion, combined with the damp washcloth, seemed to finally get through to the boy's senses, and his eyes slowly opened. They were a pretty emerald green color, matching his hair. He slowly pushed himself upright, eyes darting wildly as he took in his surroundings. All the while, Hizashi was rapid-firing questions at him, which certainly didn't help. Shota activated his quirk again, effectively shutting him up.

"Quiet, _Presentation Michael, _Problem Child here doesn't need your yelling in his face right as he wakes up." Hizashi winced at the nickname, a joke Nemuri came up with when they were second years, a mockery of his English fluency and his hero name. Shota had to admit it was funny. It was also a great way to shut him up. Shota turned back to the child on their couch, hair and eyes turning back to normal. "I'm guessing you have some questions?" The kid nodded, lips flapping for a minute before finally forming words.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" The kid asked in a high-pitched, somewhat wheezy voice. Shota cut him off before he could ask anything else.

"One question at a time. First, my name is Shota Aizawa, and this is Hizashi Yamada. But you can call him Hizashi because Yamada is a terrible name." Hizashi pouted in the background.

"Hey!"

"Don't deny it, overgrown cockatoo." Shota turned back to the boy on the couch. "You're at our house. You shot out of an alleyway into my legs and passed out. You were injured, so I brought you back here."

"What happened to you, little listener? You're pretty beat up!" Hizashi added from behind.

The kid's eye's widened, and he started muttering incomprehensibly. His eyes darted between Shota and Hizashi's faces, Shota's scarf, some of the pictures on the walls and bookshelves, and suddenly he started flipping through the notebook in his hands. He reached a certain page before holding it up to Shota and Hizashi with shaking hands.

"I-is this you, Shota-san, Yamada-san?" He asked quietly, stuttering a bit. They looked at the notebook, and both their eyes widened. Although ripped and waterstained, it was clear what the pages displayed.

On the left page was Eraserhead, and on the right was Present Mic. There were rough sketches, surprisingly good for a small child, and detailed notes in shaky handwriting.

Eyes wide, they both nodded at the same time, impressed by this kid's analysis and observation skills. Stars grew in the boy's eyes, and he started muttering again, this time excitedly, about how awesome it was and how honored he was to meet 2 pro heroes, and how thankful he was, and it looked like he was about to explode. Shota, worried about this kid's health if he kept doing that, took it upon himself to make the kid stop.

"Calm down, Problem Child. You're going to explode if you keep that up. Now tell us about you. Why are you so beat up? Were you running away from something?"

The boy took a deep breath, before starting to talk, barely keeping the tremor out of his voice.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, and I'm six years old. I was running away from the bullies. Normally Kacchan keeps them away, but they ambushed me on the way back to the orphanage. I can run away pretty fast, but they threw me in the dirt before I could escape. I was running away when I slammed into you." The two men were slightly taken aback by Midoriya's vocabulary and diction, which didn't sound like it belonged to a tiny six-year-old.

"Who's Kacchan? Is he your friend?" Hizashi asked, echoing Shota's thoughts.

"Kacchan has been my friend since we were babies. He's called Katsuki Bakugo, but I gave him that nickname when we were little and I couldn't pronounce his name. He pretends to bully me, so no one else does. He only says and does what we know I can take. He pushes me to become better. And when we grow up, we're gonna be heroes!" His face, which had gradually lightened throughout his little story, fell. "Or at least, he will."

"And why is that?" Shota asked, concerned.

"Because I- 'm… quirkless." Shota was taken aback at this comment. Who had crushed this kid's dreams?! But Hizashi was the one who responded.

"Why should that stop you from being a hero?" The kid looked up surprised. "Shota here just erases his opponent's quirks, leveling the playing field. He essentially fights quirkless. Support items exist, you know. They can turn a weak quirk, or even a lack of one, into a powerhouse!" The kid looked up, eyes gleaming.

"S-so you think even someone q-quirkless like me… could be a hero?" Shota nodded.

"With enough effort and training, yes." The kid looked surprised, then looked to the side, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Y'know, you are the first people ever to say yes. Even my m-mom," his voice trembled as he spoke the word. "She didn't think so either after I was diagnosed quirkless. A-and n-now she's g-g-gone-" The tears in his eyes finally fell, leaving lines across his dirty cheeks. Shota's heart broke. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached over and folded Midoriya in his arms, pulling his face into his chest. Hizashi looked surprised, but Shota didn't care. He ran his fingers through the kid's hair and whispered in his ear.

"You can be a hero."

He didn't know how long he held him there, but Midoriya's crying eventually subsided to only the occasional sniffle. Hizashi had joined him in hugging the squirt. Shota leaned back, holding Midoriya by the shoulders. His face, hair, and clothes covered in dirt, and snot and tears smeared on his face, and most likely, Shota's sweatshirt. But, he was smiling. And that was all that mattered.

"Okay. The bathroom is right over there. Go take a shower or bath, whichever you prefer. Leave your stuff outside the door, and we'll wash it. I'll leave something for you to wear while your clothes are being washed outside the door. When you're done, come back here. Nope, I'm not taking no for an answer." He added on, as the child opened his mouth to protest. "You're filthy. Now go!" Shota clapped, punctuating the last sentence. The boy nodded, too stunned for words, and ran off towards the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, and a minute later, opened it a crack, and a grubby hand snaked out and dropped a shirt, a pair of pants, and two grubby socks. The door closed again, and a squeak, and then running water could be heard. Shota turned to see Hizashi, wearing a shit-eating grin. He opened his mouth and...

"Shut it." Shota walked over to the closed door and snatched up the pile of clothes. He walked back over to Hizashi and dropped the bundle in his arms. He then pulled off his scarves, and setting them on the low table in front of the couch, pulled off his sweatshirt and dropped it in Hizashi's arms as well.

"Go put this in the washing machine." He then walked away before he could respond. Shota walked down the short corridor and turning right, climbed the narrow stairs. Upstairs was his and Hizashi's bedrooms, as well as the guest room they sometimes used for Nemuri when she came over. He turned into his room, which was on the left at the end of the short hallway. It was bare, except for a low bed, a dresser, and a bedside table with a lamp on it. On top of his dresser was a spare capture-scarf, and a picture of him and Hizashi from when they were 3rd years. They were the only items in the otherwise bare room. The walls were a pale blue-gray, and there was a small window on the wall opposite the door. It had a good view of the city, and if he looked hard enough, (which he rarely did, because of the strain on his eyes), he could see the tip of the blue glass-plated H shaped building that was UA. Shota strode over to the dresser and opened the second drawer. He rifled through it, before pulling out a t-shirt. It was the smallest shirt he owned, and would probably fit the kid like a dress. It was navy blue, and like half of Shota's casual shirts, had a cat on it. It would have to do. Shota folded it over his arm and closed the dresser, before heading back downstairs. He laid the shirt in front of the bathroom door where it could easily be reached from inside. Then he continued to back to the living room, where he found Hizashi lounging on the couch, flipping through Midoriya's notebook with a look of amazement on his face. The sheet and washcloth were nowhere to be seen. Hizashi heard his footsteps and looked up.

"I put the sheet and the washcloth in the wash as well. I put the food in the kitchen. What'd you get anyways?"

"Katsudon."

"Oooh, delicious. I think we've got some leftover salad in the fridge and some apple cider. Think we've got enough for the little listener to have some too, eh Shota?" Shota nodded. Hizashi's face turned serious. "You've got to look at this. This kid's a fucking genius!" He carefully handed Shota the beat-up notebook to Shota, then flinched when he was chopped across the back of the neck.

"No swearing, cockatoo. There's a child here." Shota sat on the couch beside him and looked at the notebook. In shaky lettering across the cover, it said 'Hero Analysis for the Future, followed by a number 3. Shota opened it to the first page, which pictured Backdraft on one page, and Best Jeanist opposite. A fairly detailed full-body drawing of the hero demonstrating their quirk, with observations, analysis, and inferences was scribbled below, along with various suggestions on how their quirk might be used to the fullest. Shota was stunned. He hadn't seen this kind of in-depth analysis ever before, even from people with intelligence quirks. If Nezu was capable of this, which he most likely was, he had never shown it. Shota flipped through the notebook, seeing some more heroes; Snipe, Midnight, Gang Orca, Edgeshot, Hawks, and somewhere in the middle, the page with him and Hizashi. His page had the same detailed description, as well as some pretty accurate inferences as to what his capture-scarf might be made of, and some ideas as to why his hair floated when he used his quirk. It had some ideas for fighting and efficiency that Shota had never even thought of. Hizashi's page went as far as to note that his hair must be somewhat unhealthy from the amount of hair gel required to keep it in such a pose, and a note contemplating an alternate design for his directional speaker, that would have more uses and cause less future potential neck problems. Shota was floored. Had the kid gathered all this just from watching fights in real life and on the news, and maybe watching interviews?

"Holy shit, this kid's a genius." Hizashi grinned.

"Hey, what'd I tell ya! Also, how come you get to swear?!" Shota ignored this last comment. "I mean, he's like 6, right? How is he this smart?" Shota looked towards the bathroom door, which was still closed, but the t-shirt was gone.

"Why don't you ask him when he comes out? I think he's almost done." Shota set Midoriya's notebook back on the table, and a few minutes later, the boy came out, wearing the t-shirt, and as Shota had expected, it fit him like a dress. The short sleeves reached just above his elbows, and the neck sagged down quite a bit, although not as much as he would have expected. The hem drooped around his ankles, almost reaching the floor. His face was much cleaner, and his hair was damp, but somehow still fluffy. Now that it wasn't caked in dirt, his face revealed four freckles in a diamond shape on each cheek, and strangely enough, scars. They were a darker pink color than his pale face, and there were 2. One, about 2 inches long, across the bridge of his nose, and the second was vertically across the middle of his right eye, reaching about an inch on each end. It didn't seem to affect his eye or vision in any way, which was lucky. Scars like that had a one in a million chance of not affecting the eye in any way.

Midoriya ran over to the couch and jumped up in response to Hizashi's beckoning gesture.

"So Midoriya, what can you tell us about this notebook of yours?" The boy fidgeted slightly, before answering.

"Y-you can call me Izuku." Shota smiled slightly. This kid was too pure.

"Well then, you can call us by our given names too. So what's up with your notebook? That's the most in-depth analysis I've ever seen, not to mention from someone your age." Izuku smiled a bit at the compliment.

"I-it's just a hobby, I like watching heroes on the news, and when there's a villain fight on my way back from school." So the kid had only gotten it from observation. "I know it's not that good, bu-" Hizashi cut him off.

"Little listener, it isn't 'not that good', this is the best analysis I've ever seen! Some of these heroes might pay for some of this!" Izuku had stars in his eyes at this point.

"R-really?" Hizashi grinned.

"Yeah little listener! What grade are you in?" Shota thought this kid must be at least one year ahead of the kids his age, with that vocabulary and his obvious intelligence.

"F-first grade." The answer surprised him. Hizashi seemed puzzled as well.

"But you seem smarter than most 3rd graders I've met! Why don't the teachers move you up?" Hizashi echoed Shota's thoughts.

"W-well, the teachers don't pay attention to me, because I'm q-quirkless." An inkling of rage grew inside his mind. Quirk discrimination was illegal. And yet, here was a prime example of how it existed anyways.

The monotone song of the washing machine jolted Shota out of his thoughts. He stood up and walked over to the spacious closet/room under the stairs, where the washer and dryer were. He opened the washer and heaved the damp, tangled bundle into the dryer, and turned it on. It weighed the load, and the LCD screen above the controls said 1:00:00. An hour. So Izuku would definitely be staying for dinner. Considering the conditions he seemed to be living in, Shota doubted anyone would notice he was gone, considering curfew for most orphanages was 8-9 at night. He would make sure, and then he could bring the kid home on his way out for patrol. The little hero nerd would probably enjoy that. Shota walked back into the living room, where Hizashi and Izuku were currently engaged in a spirited conversation about Hizashi's radio show.

"It'll be about an hour before your clothes are done, Izuku. What time do you need to be back at the orphanage?" Izuku though for a moment, then replied.

"Well, dinner's usually at about 5, but I've skipped enough times that no one notices when I'm not there. Curfew's at 8:30 though, so I have to be back by then."

"Good. That means you can stay for dinner." Shota's eyes caught sight of the falling-apart notebook on the table, and an idea began to sprout in his head. "Goodness knows you need it. We're having katsudon and salad." Shota strode over to one of the bookshelves and began running his fingers along the spines, looking for something.

"Katsudon's my favorite! I hope I'm not intruding." Izuku's eye's brightened as a thought occurred. "Oh, while I'm here, can you sign my notebook? I rarely get hero autographs." He looked away, a small smile gracing his face. "They usually ignore me, or don't notice me because I'm short." Shota turned around, something in his hand.

"No." Izuku's face fell. Shota grinned. "Your notebook's pretty beat up." He tossed the item at Izuku, who caught it. It was a new, pristine notebook. "Copy your stuff into this one. Then we'll sign it. We might be able to offer some input as well." Izuku was smiling so wide, it looked like his face wouldn't be able to hold it. Tears were forming in his eyes again. Shota walked over and sat on the couch again. Izuku hugged him again.

"Th-thank you so much Shota-san!" Shota gently hugged him back, patting his back.

"Just Shota is fine." He let go, and standing up, petted Izuku's fluffy hair, which was somehow already dry. He walked over to the large TV on the wall and grabbed the remote resting on the table under it. He tossed it to Hizashi and turned it on via the button on the side. "Watch whatever you two want, I'm going to prep dinner. Izuku, I'm guessing you want to start right away?" The cinnamon roll nodded enthusiastically.

"I thought so. Do you want a pen or a pencil?"

"P-pen please!" Izuku smiled, making Shota's heart melt even more. He walked over to a different bookshelf and grabbed a cup full of assorted pens and pencils. He sorted through it for a moment, before pulling out a standard black ballpoint pen, which he tossed at the back of Hizashi's head. The cockatoo let out a squawk befitting his namesake and grabbed the pen, which had fallen onto the back of the couch and handing it to Izuku, before rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for?!" Hizashi cried in mock rage. Shota grinned.

"Do I even need to answer that question, cockatoo?" Izuku giggled. Shota walked into the kitchen, and put the now-cold katsudon in the microwave, setting it for 2 minutes, 30 seconds. While that was warming up, he opened the fridge and pulled out a plastic-wrapped bowl, as well as a large jug, about half-full of golden-orange liquid. He set these on the counter and walked to the other side of the kitchen, where he opened a cupboard. He pulled out three bowls and three small plates and set them on the counter. He then opened a different cupboard and pulled out three glasses. He stacked the plates one on top of each other and did the same with the glasses and bowls. Then, he put the bowl stack on top of the plate stack and put the glasses next to it. Finally, he pulled open a drawer and pulled out 3 forks and placed them in the glasses. **(I'm forgoing chopsticks and eating customs because I don't have enough effort for that.)** The microwave beeped, letting him know that the katsudon was done. Shota pulled it out of the microwave and set it on the counter next to everything else. Then he pulled the plastic wrap off the salad bowl, and opening a different drawer, grabbed some tongs and set them inside. He grabbed the bowl and set it on top of the smaller bowls. Next, he grabbed the handle of the apple cider with the ring and pinky fingers of his left hand and grabbed the katsudon with the remaining. He grabbed the dish tower with the salad on top with his right hand and strode into the living room.

Shota found Izuku and Hizashi talking animatedly to each other while Izuku scribbled frantically in his notebook. The news was playing on the TV, volume lower. Captions spiderwebbed across the bottom of the screen. Shota sat the dishes and food down on the table and disassembled the stacks. He spread his arms wide as if presenting the food to the world. Both had noticed at this point, and Hizashi even had a slim stream of drool forming at the corner of his mouth. Aizawa grinned slightly.

"Dig in."

-•+•§•+•-

They spent the rest of the evening there on the couch, Izuku copying as fast as he could, while Hizashi and Shota gave him tips and insider info, with the little cinnamon roll nestled in between them. They took a little break when the dryer finished, so Izuku could change back into his clothes. When 8 o'clock came around, Shota left their cozy little gathering to change into his costume.

"Time to go, Problem Child." Izuku looked up to see Shota in his hero costume, and Shota swore the stars in his eyes were back. Then his face fell.

"B-but I haven't finished! I haven't gotten to your pages yet!" Aizawa smiled.

"Well then, you'll just have to come back tomorrow." The stars grew even bigger.

"R-really?! I can come back?!"

"Yes. What school do you go to?" Izuku promptly replied.

"Musutafu Elementary. I get out at 3 o'clock."

"Good. I'll pick you up there." Izuku looked a bit surprised.

"R-really? Thank you, Shota!" Shota felt his heart melt a bit again.

"Okay, c'mon. Musutafu Municipal Orphanage, yes?" Izuku nodded. "I'll drop you off on my way to patrol." The stars were somehow even bigger now. Shota started for the door, Izuku clutching both his notebooks tightly. When they got outside, Shota knelt. Izuku seemed confused.

"Get on my back. I'm not wasting your time or mine walking." Izuku hesitantly climbed on, gripping tightly. Shota stood up, and after checking to see if Izuku was secure, darted into a nearby alleyway. He jumped up the wall, using the fire escape, window sills, uneven bricks, and the narrowness of the alley itself to reach the roof. Izuku was breathing heavily but had the sense to remain silent. It was a clear night, making it somewhat chilly, but the stars were out in full force, and not even the city lights could drown them out completely. It was incredibly peaceful, traveling across the roofs at a fast speed while remaining completely silent. They arrived at the orphanage all too soon, and Izuku disembarked, before quickly thanking him and running inside. Shota stood there for a moment, before vanishing into the night.

-•+•§•+•-

It was a rather slow night, comparatively speaking. Shoto apprehended a drug dealer, two muggers, a petty thief, and four minor villains. At three of the captures, he had to show his pro-hero license, and at one of them, had to have the police call Detective Tsukauchi to confirm that, 'Yes, he was a pro-hero, not a hobo/vigilante'. Such occurrence was surprisingly common, probably due to his costume and overall appearance. Even after he arrived home, to a dark house and Hizashi's ground-shaking snores in the room adjacent, he could not get his mind off one thing.

Izuku.

Why such a sweet cinnamon roll was ignored and mistreated in the face of quirk discrimination, when he was so sweet and intelligent was beyond ridiculous. And as he fell asleep, Shota began forming a plan.

**A/N: You like it? follow, favorite or review! I probably won't respond in-story, but i might message you a response. questions about stuff might be answered in the story, though, so others can see the answer. Not sure about updating frequency, maybe every couple of days? **

**My Deviantart is sketchlyng, (no caps) which is where I post more anime/manga-related stuff.**

**thanks for reading!**


	2. Don't Do This At Home! Or Anywhere!

**A/N: YO its chapter two! Sorry for the wait, it's the holidays and life is rly hard n stuff. So, I basically will update this every time I finish the illustrations for the previous chapter, about 2-3. I will try to get a chapter out about every week, as I just have to copy the selection from my enormous... 22,000+ word document. wow. then I put it through Grammarly proper (google docs only has Grammarly beta, and I don't have premium yet. I might get it for Christmas, though.) Then I add the text key and the author's notes, and voila! I've been behind recently b/c of art block, holiday shenanigans (damn I love that word), and reading way too much fanfiction for my own good/sanity. most recently, vigilante Deku fics. My recommendations will be at the notes at the bottom, along with the link to my Deviantart page, for the drawings. I have a feeling this note at the beginning is getting a bit long...**

Text Key

YELLING

Thoughts

Emphasis/Emphasis/Author's Notes/Quirk profiles

Timeskip/scene change: -•+•§•+•-

-•+•§•+•-

Shota stood in the mouth of an alleyway near Izuku's school, watching the students stream out, searching the crowd for green hair. Finally, at the tail end of the rush, the little green-haired boy could be seen, waving to a spiky blond about his age, who gave a small salute back. Shota waved at Izuku, and his face brightened as he noticed the tall man, adorned in similar clothing to the day prior, with his capture-scarf around his neck. Izuku jogged over, eyes automatically scanning the surroundings, probably a result of being bullied. Shota walked a bit further into the alleyway, Izuku on his tail, out of sight of the school. Then he knelt, motioning for Izuku to get on his back. Izuku leaped on without hesitation.

-•+•§•+•-

"We're here!" Izuku yelled out as Shota slammed the door behind him, a large paper bag in his arms.

"IZUKU MY MAN!" Hizashi tore into the room, before picking up Izuku and swinging him around. "How are ya, little listener?!" Izuku giggled, before hugging Hizashi. Shota walked into the kitchen, Hizashi holding Izuku following behind.

"Do you have any homework?" Shota asked, after setting the bag down on the kitchen counter. Izuku and Hizashi sat down opposite at the kitchen table.

"Yes, but it's super easy. It's mostly writing, but I had to learn that to make my notebooks. Oh! I worked on my notebooks last night and today at school! They're all finished now!" Izuku pulled the newest notebook out of his small backpack. The cover now said; Hero Analysis for the Future, with a number four circled underneath. He cracked it open, flipping through the pages before spreading it out on the table. It was Eraserhead and Present Mic's page, with updated information and better drawings. Izuku put on a fake serious face.

"Now sign." Hizashi giggled at the boy's antics, snatching the proffered pen before signing his page. He threw the pen at Shota, evidently meaning to get back at him for the night prior, but Shota caught the pen in one hand and walked over, signing below his picture.

"So you're done, right? What do you want to do now?" Shota asked the boy, but already having in mind what the boy would probably ask. He was right.

"C-can you teach me? I wanna become an underground hero, just like you!" Izuku smiled up at Shota, melting what was left of his heart. Shota smiled back.

"Of course. Of course I'll train you." The resulting smile and accompanying 'squee!' made it already more than worthwhile.

-•+•§•+•-

"This is your back yard!? It's so pretty!" Izuku ran to the center of the backyard to get a better vantage point, and looked around. Shota, who wasn't an energetic 6-year-old, walked behind. He did have to agree that the backyard was very pretty, as that was part of the reason he and Hizashi had picked this house in the first place. It was completely fenced off from the outside world with an 8-foot (2.5 meter) high wooden fence. There was a small koi pond, about 10 feet (3 meters) in diameter, with a tiny waterfall at one end. There were a few cherry trees, as well as a larger apple tree lining the far fence. An enormous fir graced the center, whose branches were perfect for pull-ups, and whose arcing roots were great for lodging your feet under for sit-ups and similar exercises. The entire yard was about 30 feet (10 meters) square and even had a small shed under the eaves of the house where Shota kept the exercise equipment.

"Okay, we will start by testing your limits. Like a placement test." Izuku nodded, a look of determination etched across his face.

Shota drilled the squirt in everything from pull-ups to planks. They took a break to eat, in which Shota made dinner, and Hizashi and Izuku sat on the couch and chatted. After they were finished, they went straight back to training. Shota figured first he would teach him the proper form, and have the squirt build lean muscle, prioritizing speed over strength. Once he deemed him strong enough, he would start teaching him stealth and fighting. They continued in this fashion for the rest of the month. Shota would pick Izuku up from school, they would train like heck, eat (he started making Hizashi cook so he could spend more time training, and he swore the blond overgrown cockatoo was getting better), train some more, and then he would bring Izuku home. The little kiddo was working so hard, his determination bolstering his energy supply. He was starting to show some muscle and had burned most of his chubby baby fat. Hizashi swore he had even grown a bit taller.

Izuku began to pay more and more attention on the way to and from the house, even asking a few questions about where it was. About a week and a half after he started observing, he asked if he could walk there from school. Shota quizzed him extensively to see if he knew the route, and he seemed good. Shota tentatively said yes.

The next day came around, and Hizashi was watching the news and had decided to try his hand at baking cookies when he got home from his daily patrol. He seemed puzzled as to why Shota was walking out the door at the same time he usually did to pick Izuku up.

"I thought the little listener was walking today, Shota," Hizashi said, though it was more of a question than a statement. Shota grinned a little bit.

"He is." And he left without saying any more.

Hizashi shrugged and went back to making cookies.

-•+•§•+•-

Shota leaped across the roofs like usual, arriving at Izuku's school minutes before the bell rang, this time staying on the roof. He saw Izuku walk out of the gates, waving goodbye to the spiky ash-blond Shota had learned was Katsuki Bakugo. The boy glanced at the alley where Shota usually waited, before starting down the street. Aizawa shadowed him from the roof, pushing his stealth skills to the highest extent to remain undetected. Everything was going along just fine.

Until the bullies showed up.

There were five of them, big hulking brutes. Two had mutation type quirks and pretty bizarre ones at that. One had giant hands, yellow-green translucent insect wings, and a bear's head, while the other had long, curving crimson horns, a devil's tail of the same shade, and, oddly enough, an extra set of arms just below the originals. The other 3 boys must all have emitter or transformation quirks. None of them had actually done anything yet, so Shota just observed from the rooftops, ready to jump into action in an instant.

"Where you been, brat?" The leader, a towheaded looking boy with brownish-orange hair cracked his knuckles. "We' been missin our punchin' bag! You been hidin', huh quirkless brat." Shota was shaking in rage. "We'd better teach you a lesson. You're good at those, right?" And then, the lashed out, sucker-punching Izuku in the stomach.

A red haze filled Shota's vision, and he lunged.

5 seconds later, all the boys were knocked out on the ground. Shota walked over to Izuku and helped him up. Wordlessly, he offered him his back, and Izuku climbed on. They were off a second later, both silently contemplating what they had just witnessed.

-•+•§•+•-

"Hizashi, occupy Izuku." Hizashi wordlessly complied, sitting Izuku down on the couch to watch the news, notebook in hand, and a plate of cookies on the coffee table. He knew not to mess with Shota when he had that look in his eyes.

"Something happen, little listener?" Hizashi asked, handing Izuku a cookie.

"My old bullies cornered me, and Shota must've been following. They punched me, and he went nuts." Izuzu nibbled the proffered cookie."Did you make these?"

"Yeah, little listener! I've had to work on my cooking skills since Sho started spending all the time training you. I decided to try my hand at baking, what do you think?"

"Mmm, they're delicious. But more importantly," Izuku leaned forwards, eyebrows raised, with a faint shit-eating grin on his face. "Sho?"Hizashi blushed, but before he could respond, footsteps sounded behind him, and Shota appeared in the doorway. He had shaved, and his hair was pulled back in a low man bun. He wore a relatively nice coat, and like always, had his capture-scarf around his neck.

"DAMN, SHOTA! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN HIDING THOSE LOOKS!" Hizashi shouted, because dang, Shota looked pretty hot. Shota, having some emotion, blushed a little bit, but otherwise didn't react.

"Let's go, Izuku." Izuku could tell from the look in Shota's eyes that protest would be fruitless.

"See you later, Izuku!" Hizashi waved, not moving from the couch.

Izuku climbed on Shota's back, which was practically second nature at this point, and they started off. Both were quiet. Eventually, they arrived, to Izuku's surprise, at the Musutafu Municipal Orphanage.

"Go to your room and I will see you in a few minutes." Izuku nodded, slightly confused. He ran around the building, most likely to a side entrance. Shota waited for a moment, before walking in through the main entrance. The foyer was rather bare, with whitewashed walls and a desk, with a single threadbare bench beside it. A lady sat at the desk, typing on the computer, but stopping when Shota approached the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked in a bored voice.

"I would like to adopt a child." Shota's straightforward response and emotionless tone startled the woman somewhat.

"Would you like to meet the children? We have both boys and gi-" Shota cut her off.

"Izuku Midoriya. I would like to adopt Izuku Midoriya." The woman typed the name into her computer. Her eyes widened.

"Are you sure? He's quirkless, you know." Shota raged internally at this comment.

"If anything, that makes me want to adopt him even more." The woman was surprised. Usually, after hearing that a child was quirkless, they would choose a different child or cancel the adoption process altogether.

"Very well, do you have papers?" Shota put one hand inside his coat and wordlessly pulled out a stack of papers. The woman leafed through them, before setting them down. "It seems like everything is in order, Aizawa-san **(His name was on the papers). **I'll call Midoriya down." She walked over to a doorway on the right and went through. A few minutes later, she came back with Izuku. Unshed tears were brimming in his eyes. Shota shot him a look that said 'keep it together just a little longer'.

"He's more than willing to go with you. Would you like to take him now, or come back tomorrow morning?" The woman asked, sitting back down at her desk.

"Right now, please." Shoto turned to Izuku "Do you want me to come help you pack?" Izuku shook his head, he barely had anything to pack. He turned and ran back through the doorway, a giant smile on his face. He came back a few minutes later, a duffel bag over his shoulder and two notebooks clutched in each hand. **(I'm sure the Japanese adoption process, or really any adoption process is longer and more complicated than that, but PLOT CONVENIENCE and I really want to get to the exciting stuff) **

-•+•§•+•-

"What're you up to, Problem Child?" Shota reached over and gently removed the end of the pencil Izuku was holding from his mouth. It was the day after he had moved in, though there wasn't much moving in to do, with his amount of stuff. The two of them were going to go waste Hizashi's money later to fix that. He was a lot more public than Shota, so he made about six times as much, plus he had his radio show. They had to waste his money somehow, or it would just sit in the bank and gather dust. Hizashi himself couldn't come, as he went on patrol during the day.

"I'm trying to figure out what to call you and Hizashi."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two are basically my dads now," Shota blushed "but I can't call you both Dad, it would get really confusing. Oh!" His eyes brightened with the spark of an idea. "How about Dadzawa for you, and Dadzashi for Hizashi?!" If Shota had been drinking something, he would have spat it out. But then he looked at Izuku. And he smiled.

"Okay, but only if I can call you Izu. Hizashi's gonna love it. Now, let's go to the mall and find what we want to buy. We'll have to drag Hizashi there tomorrow to actually buy stuff. He forgot to leave money. Bring your notebook, you might be able to get some heroes to sign it. There's usually at least a few patrolling there."

**A/N: So, good chapter? Yes or yes? thanks for all the views, followers, and faves, btw. it really means a lot.**

**Now, onto the links n stuff! I've recently been surfing on Archive of our own/AO3 because it's easier to search for stuff, there's more and longer stuff, and I can view the whole story at the same time, but I'm too lazy to figure out how to post this there.**

**So, my Deviantart: ** sketchlyng

**(I really hope these work)**

**Because he sat on a pile of ash: ** /works/19397179/chapters/46159219

**Bitch, I'm incognito: ** /works/19453174/chapters/46301869

**Black Rabbit: ** /works/18185735/chapters/43015208

**God thinks he's so funny, well I'm about to be hilarious: ** /works/19138414/chapters/45484369

**Regenerate, Fate: ** /works/18068939/chapters/42706397

**Other fics that are so awesome (both on AO3 and Fanfiction)**

**Agency A-1 and the Wonder Trio: ** s/13406457/1/Agency-A-1-and-the-Wonder-Trio

**When all hell breaks loose: ** s/13297084/1/When-All-Hell-Breaks-Loose

**Class 2-A is chaotic neutral: ** /works/21129215/chapters/50282501#workskin

**Graffiti Heart: ** /works/21410827/chapters/51010336

**Reflex: ** /works/20060671/chapters/47509345

**Kitten Quirk: Freeloading: ** s/13384871/1/Kitten-Quirk-Freeloading

**POWER! An origin story: ** s/13183430/1/POWER-An-Origin-Story

**Hero to the bone (slight undertale crossover): ** s/13418908/1/Hero-to-the-Bone

**Mimicry: ** s/13291919/1/Mimicry

**Baachu: ** s/13376071/1/Baachu

**The First Generation: ** s/12322385/1/The-First-Generation

**This is Yuuei (HTTYD crossover): ** s/13297645/1/This-is-Yuuei

**The two successors (slight Dragonball crossover): ** s/13350200/1/The-Two-Successors

**The Dragon's sin of wrath: Izuku Midoriya! (the seven deadly sinsxBNHA): ** s/13313885/1/The-Dragon-s-Sin-of-Wrath-Izuku-Midoriya

**Bittersweet Cafe: ** s/13381935/1/Bittersweet-Cafe

**Deer: ** s/13436991/1/Deer

**Worthless Necessity: ** s/13365593/1/Worthless-Necessity

**1-A Groupchat: ** s/13330038/1/1-A-Groupchat

**Holy crap it took forever to get and copy n paste all those links.**

**If you see your fic here, thanks for inspiring be and writing wonderful stories! there are more wonderful stories I follow, but I'm just too lazy to copy even more links.**

**Another thing, if you ever see something similar or just like something in your story here, it's because that is the awesomest idea ever, and I love you so much for coming up with it. I kind of do something similar with my drawing, I'll see something I like, like an anime or something, and then just drag it into the amorphous being that is my art style. so in a way, I am not only writing fanfiction of BNHA, I'm writing fanfiction of your fanfiction. ****Jellofello I'm totally gonna do Hitoshi-is-a-famous-YouTuber-named-Catspiracies because I love it so much thank you****. there will also be some heavy wings of fire and my little pony and Portal 2 references in the coming story (which I haven't even written yet and I'm almost past the entrance exams. I swear I will also find a way to get vigilante-Deku in there because I need that in my life.**

**last but not least, I've noticed this little quirk (pun totally intended) with my freeform creative writing. I will just switch between perspectives with no warning or indication, which either means there's an all-seeing narrator, or I am seriously creative-writing-instructions starved and potentially a bit bananas. possibly both.**

**^w^ Edit from the future: I am now on Archive of Our Own! This is way more popular there, probably because of the tag system and the website itself is bigger, so there will have updates more often! My document now has over 28,000 words, so... yeah! Here is the link, just copy it and paste it into the link place, because links on here... don't really work. (**** /works/22141762/chapters/52851991#workskin) thanks for reading!**

**see all you wonderful people later!**

**comment, favorite, follow and review!**

**-kaleidoscope666 **


End file.
